The White Clown
by Hummingkeet
Summary: OS  Saat dua api bertaut, membuat ledakan yang hebat. Kalau saja keduanya tahu, manipulasi adalah hal yang mereka lakukan bersama. Karena sang badut pula yang meluluhkan hatinya.


-One Shot-

A/N: Gila banget.

Niatnya pertama datar gitu ya. Cuma upload, abis itu edit dikit (nggak tebiasa ngedit di ffn) abis itu aku kira udah di kasih spasi. Eh emang! ku cek sudah. Tapi takdir deh kayaknya. Karmaku ngutak ngatik gaje. *BM*

Based on _Karakuri Pierrot_ by 40mP,

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: Miku x Mikuo. Mikuo x Miku.

FYI:

1. AU

2. No Incest. Ndada hubungannya ma fic ini.

'

* * *

><p>"<p>

~Enjoy~

The White Clown by Athaya

Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha

Karakuri Pierrot – 40mP feat. Nico Nico Chorus

~Enjoy~

"

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapter 01: Badut Putih

'

Deru bising dari suara kendaraan memburam dalam pikiran gadis yang termanggu di pinggir jalan. Lalu lalang pejalan kaki bagai obyek di matanya.

_'Dimana kamu?'_

Wajah monoton-nya menunggu seseorang bertangan hangat.

Nah, bibir gadis itu tak bergerak saat seseorang yang ditunggu datang.

Tidak, mereka hanya terdiam. Saling memandang. _Menembus _sasaran masing-masing.

Mikuo, teringat ia ada kencan, menyunggingkan senyum yang _hangat_. Dan Miku membalasnya. Dengan pipi bersemu dan senyum lebar.

Pemuda di depannya itu mengulurkan jemari halusnya kepada gadis di depannya. Saat kedua pasangan itu mengulang scenario mereka.

'

* * *

><p>'<p>

"AHAHAHAHA! Lihat wajahmu, Miku!" dengan sendok, gadis itu merengut menatap bayangan semunya yang blepotan.

Frosting kue bleber di wajahnya yang kini tertekuk kesal.

"santai saja, Miku!" pemuda itu meredakan tawanya dan menatap serius kepada Miku.

"Aku tidak akan main-main, oke? Dan jangan kau berpikir aku akan berhenti mengencani Shi Yu dan—"

"Kita sendiri dalam kencan, Mikuo!" potongan kata gadis itu membuat Mikuo _sedikit_ terhenyak. Tapi mata cowok itu memandang gadis di depannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ya tentu saja, Miku. Hanya saja kau berkali-kali mengeluh setiap kali kita mengobrol lewat Skype tentang hubunganku dengan Shi Yu di Facebook,…"

"…Kau tidak seru, Miku!"

…Ouch.

Pemuda itu hanya mengerjai member baru Vocaloid. Seorang K-poper cantik sepertinya. Dengan headphone Nekomimi dan nama panggung SeeU. Seperti I=Fantasy telah menoel hati pemuda itu.

Dan saat pemuda itu sendiri memiliki sang diva Miku Hatsune di rangkulannya. Bukan, bukan itu yang membuat Vocaloid nomor satu itu kesal. Sudah sering pemuda itu bermain semenanya dan ia mulai bosan.

Gadis itu mulai remuk dari wajah senyuman manisnya yang ia selalu berikan ke semua orang. Dengan kilatan membara semakin lama semakin meredup saat cowok di depannya memberi serangan-serangan… membuai.

Apa ia begitu rapuhnya kepada sesama keras kepala dan enerjik hingga ia terlalu membiarkan pemuda itu memainkan tahtanya?

Padahal semua ini secara tidak sengaja. Dengan bekal urutan pertama dalam debutnya dan ketidak sengajaan yang membuatnya _beruntung_. Dengan masa-masa terakhir pemuda itu di pisah dari voicebank-nya, kata-kata itu keluar juga.

Rin sempat menyoraki keduanya.

'

* * *

><p>'<p>

…

'_Miku, kau cantik sekali hari ini,' sore itu Mikuo keluar dengan penampilan seorang Vocaloid seharusnya pakai. Ambang pintu ruang ganti itu menjadi penghalang panorama yang Mikuo nanti-nanti._

"Aku mulai bosan, Mikuo,"

'_Miku, aku… aku—' kedua tangan yang melingkari pundak gadis itu sedikit bergetar._

"Bisakah sekali saja, kita menikmati _ini_?"

'_aku cinta kamu, Miku,_' _bukan bibir pemuda itu yang membuat gadis itu berbunga-bunga._

"Aku… mau kita berhenti,"

_Hal klise itu membuat gadis manis itu tersedak dan Mikuo hanya tertawa kecil. Matanya berkilat-kilat. Hati keduanya terlalu memikirkan satu sama lain._

_Dan mereka pikir Mikuo Hatsune hanya menjomblo selamanya. Dan mereka pikir Miku Hatsune lebih memilih Kaito Shion dari semua pemuda yang gadis itu kenal._

_Tapi keduanya merasa di takdirkan sama. Dengan mata saling menyala penuh semangat, senyum jahil menghiasi dan keduanya memiliki nyali sebesar unta, mereka bisa saling menyerang dengan godaan menggigit._

_Tidak,_

_Mereka akan berpikir hal-hal pesimis walau belum terjadi. Dengan iming-iming rasa malu dan sakit hati. Keduanya sadar, mereka bagai kembang api yang berpendar hebat. Dengan ambisi masing-masing terbungkus dalam dua tubuh ramping dengan rambut teal dan daun bawang tergenggam mantap. _

_Miku menatap Mikuo yang lebih diam dari biasanya._

_Saat kedua tangan itu terkunci dengan nafsu menggebu, mereka _tahu _mereka akan baik-baik saja._

'

* * *

><p>'<p>

?

'_baik-baik saja?_'

Bibir gadis itu bergetar mengingat naïfnya dirinya saat pemuda itu mulai lebih terbuka. Hmph.

Dan kedua tsundere itu saling melawan? Berdebat dengan sengitnya dalam hal konyol?

Sementara Rotten Heresy and Chocolate mengekspos perasaan gadis itu?

Apa Vocaloidsm sebuah kepercayaan hingga _mereka_ begitu seringnya menyenggol keberadaan kedua insan itu saat di lihat menebarkan tatapan tidak enak ke satu sama lain?

Ia pernah berkata—kepada Rin yang mulai menyiapkan tisu—bahwa mungkin pengalaman pertama akan terasa aneh saat para fans mulai menempelkan kuping mereka ke setiap pintu kafe hanya untuk mendengarkan kencan mereka. Tapi ia tidak pernah tahu dirinya akan salah besar saat menangani Mikuo Hatsune yang mulai merasa sifat jantannya adalah untuk menurunkan derajat sang diva. Dengan berbagai cara dari hal yang sepele sampai membuat gadis itu terisak.

'_kau akan kumanipulasi'_ terbisik di mata pemuda saat melihat diva Miku. Dengan tawa getir dan kerutan egois di paras mudanya.

"_Oh, Miku…_" nada kecewa itu mencemooh keduanya.

'

* * *

><p>'<p>

_"Kau hanya seekor _bug,_" pria itu bukan dari Crypton, kan? Tentu saja ia seekor troll bagi Mikuo Hatsune._

_Mikuo tidak bisa merasa sayang saat ia tahu Jepang memang begitu maju sehingga tumpukan besi dan metal yang di lapisi kulit sintetis pun mempunyai memori dan sensor yang berkata apa kata _hatinya. _Kokoro Kiseki bagai mitos yang menjadi kenyataan. Benak pemuda dengan rambut teal itu—yang sekarang tengah berjalan di koridor gedung milik Yamaha—tengah acak adut mendengar perkataan pria aneh yang ia temui. Seorang penyusup yang memberinya tatapan tajam di debut pertamanya. _

_"_Kau hanya kesalahan besar sang diva,"_ kesalahan besar katanya. _

_Mata Mikuo berubah lembut saat beradu dengan mata cemerlang Miku. _

_'lupakan saja, lah…' pemuda itu bisa merasakan tengkuknya bergetar. Penuh gelora dan percaya diri, pemuda itu menggilas pikiran pesimis tentang pernyataan perasaannya kepada Miku._

_'_

* * *

><p><em>'<br>_

_"Aku… aku juga cinta kamu, Miku,"_

_Nah! Pemuda itu berpikir akhir hidupnya dengan tidak menyatakan cinta lebih memalukan dari pada mengompol di tengah _eksekusi_nya. Dan saat kata-kata '_serangga_' mengiang di kupingnya, pemuda itu merasa hidupnya cukup berarti di mata Miku. Dengan kesalah pahaman sang professor yang membuat suara gadis itu lebih maskulin, terciptalah Mikuo._

_Mikuo tak sadar bahwa keberadaannya bagai konflik di mata para Vocaloid. Saat ia pikir ia sudah terhapus dari program sang diva nomor satu, ia tidak menyangka ia masih bisa menumpahkan emosinya saat seseorang berbaik hati menjadikannya kandidat Pitchloid pertama. _

Heh. Pemuda itu tertawa getir saat mendengar celotehan para Vocaloid. Dengan lugunya sang diva bercakap dengannya dengan nada menggebu-gebu. 'Penasaran' tertempel besar-besar di jidat gadis itu.

Dan begitulah. Sebuah insiden yang berakhir dengan mereka berkencan di kafe terkenal di jepang dan debat kusir kecil-kecilan yang di tonton para penganut Vocaloidsm.

Tapi gadis yang tengah bersungut di depannya sudah mulai retak dalam wajah badut imutnya. Pemuda itu selalu berpikir, apa ia terlalu berlebihan dalam permainannya?

Selama bumi berputar, gadis itu selalu menyenangkan dimainkan.

Sekali lagi, ouch.

Tapi kini Mikuo yang merasakan sengatannya. Dengan paradigma apa-daya, ia mencoba tersenyum.

Ia tidak berpikir Miku akan patah seperti ini. Tidak, tidak.

Ia pikir ia tidak mau Miku cepat patah seperti ini.

Untunglah tak ada garpu yang menancap ulu hati gadis itu karena Miku yang punya dinding pertahanan sendiri, juga tahu bahwa ia tak akan runtuh seutuhnya.

Mikuo tahu betapa kuatnya Miku dengan kata-katanya. Walau kadang gadis itu main-main, dengan tatapan lucu dan ketawa yang membuat pemuda itu terbawa suasana, dengan senyumannya dan kunciran rambutnya yang bergoyang—

Pemuda itu tak tahan untuk mempermalukan diri. Saat gadis di depannya mulai bangkit, pemuda itu mulai panik.

"Miku, aku…" kekuatan seorang pria memang lebih kuat. Walau ia yakin Miku diam-diam menyimpan _pepper spray_ di dompetnya.

''…maaf, Miku. Oke?" berjuta kali dialog mereka terulang.

Putus. Nyambung. Putus…

"Aku akan berhenti. Janji! Ayolah. Ini hanya permainan, Miku!" bosan. Gadis itu bosan.

Helaan nafas frustasi. Dengan nada tidak sabar, keduanya mulai saling mengejar skenario yang sama.

"Mikuo!—" tersendat, gadis itu terkejut saat rangkulan pasangannya terasa lebih erat dari biasanya. Mata berkobar berkata yang jujur. Miku gelagapan saat untuk kedua kalinya kecupan mereka beradu.

"Hhh… mungkin memang bukan saat yang tepat…" pemuda itu kembali duduk dan mendesah. Dengan segala hasrat untuk tenang dari bisikan-bisikan tajam dan decak berulang. sepertinya seorang pelayanpun yang akan menagih bayaran tak berani mendekat beberapa jengkalpun.

"Ya, dan mengulang lagi hubungan kita," gumaman itu terlalu menggumpal untuk di dengar pemuda berambut teal di depannya. Tapi Mikuo tak tahan menatap setiap inci gadis favoritnya. Tak mengejutkan gerakan bibir Miku yang memerah terbaca olehnya.

"Tapi…"

Ahh… Mikuo Hatsune memang mengigit bibirnya dan gugup saat ini. Apa suasana menjadi kaku lagi? Dan setelah beberapa kali lebih melakukan ini, berapa…? Lima kali lebih? Entah. Tapi ia memang menatap Mikuo sebagai seorang gadis yang ia tuntun? Sebuah rasa posesif dan godaan eksternal sudah cukup membuat pemuda itu ingin mendominasinya. Oh, sang gadis manis berperawak ceria, sang _tsundere _dengan jabatan sang diva. Kembali Mikuo terpancing.

"Hey, kau tahu, Miku? Kalau kita sudah melakukan ini hanya karena hal sepele, kenapa tidak mengutuskan apa yang kita mau sekarang untuk terakhir kalinya?" kalimat menantang secara otomatis.

Miku menekukkan kening. Poninya menutup setengah emosi gadis itu, dengan cemberut dari bibir mungil yang tak setuju. '_Ti-tidak mau!_' terbata batinnya mengingat kesempatannya menaruh hati ke pemuda itu.

"Yea, dan mungkin kita bisa menjadi… sahabat, aku anggap kamu adik dan—"

"Tidak, Mikuo!" pipi gadis di depannya bersemu saat memotong perkataanmu. Oh, tuhan. Keduanya menegang.

"Oke, tapi berarti kamu bisa—" helaan napas bersama dengan rangkulan erat, Miku semakin tersendat.

"Ya, Mikuo! Aku memang tidak setuju oke? Tapi kamu bisa lebih sayang lagi?" suara gadis itu mengecil di balik kemeja putih Mikuo. Mikuo terdiam tapi mulai terkekeh pelan. Sah.

"Ne… Mikuo,"

"Hhhm?"

…

"…Manipulasi aku lagi,"

.

* * *

><p><em>Rampung<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

PS:

Makasih untuk Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan, yang udah nge-pointing soal yang spasi-tidak-ada itu. Ehe. He. He. Sudah cukup aku berkali-kali bikin orang katarak.

Oh, rasanya emang gimana gitu ya. Maklum baru-baru ini buat romance (yang selesai). Sepertinya terlalu klise dan dingin. Susi-susi, anak abal begini. :)

Oh, ya. Shi Yu itu cuman nama SeeU yang di baca menggunakan _hangul_. Eheheh…. Asal comot dari VocaWiki gara-gara SeeU lebih seperti nama panggung.*nyengir

PSS: catatan dodol! (skip this kalo mau)

Pierrot: itu badut, character dari sebuah pertunjukan panthomim. Yang menceritakan tentang sang Pierrot yang menghibur gebetannya dengan atraksi-atraksi badut yang lucu. Berakhir sedih dan ironis, mungkin lucu sebagai dark comedy karena ke-ble'e-an sang Pierrot. Biasanya memakai baju serba putih. Makanya namanya _The White Clown._

_'  
><em>[_Toja_]

v

v


End file.
